


Exchange

by blackmorale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmorale/pseuds/blackmorale
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama give each other gifts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Exchange

It’s one of those days when Hinata Shouyou is tasked to babysit his little sister Natsu because their mother is away to meet some relatives. The siblings are currently at the mall, Shouyou helping Natsu buy art supplies for a project they will be making in school. He tries not to drag his feet as he follows her from behind, carrying a plastic bag on each hand. Fortunately, they are nearing the end of their shopping trip; Shouyou wants nothing more than to go home, bury himself under his covers, and catch a few hours of sleep.

On their way towards the mall’s exit, a row of capsule toy machines catches Natsu’s attention and she insists that she try it out.

“Just one turn and then we go home,” Shouyou sighs, taking out his wallet and paying for a token.

As Natsu frets over the various machines, Shouyou entertains himself by scanning the displays. The machines seem to offer small figurines, charms, and keychains of characters and animals. He approaches one in particular to inspect its display of keychains of crows, each with a different facial expression. One with a comically angry face reminds him of a certain black-haired male, and an idea comes to him.

Kageyama and he haven’t been dating for a long time, and he has yet to give him something that isn’t food or a prize from a lost bet. He has the sudden urge to give him an ‘I thought about you’ present, and this is the perfect opportunity. He recalls that Kageyama doesn’t seem fond of little trinkets, but this is too good to pass up.

It takes him three tries and a complaint from Natsu about the unfairness of older brothers, but he gets the little Kageyama look-like.

More satisfied than tired, the siblings finally head home.

As it is the weekend, Shouyou has to wait another full day before he can give his impromptu gift to Kageyama.

Come Monday morning, Shouyou patiently waits for Kageyama at their usual spot so they can head to the club room together. A rush of excitement suddenly fills him as soon as he spots the familiar mop of black hair.

“Kageyama!” His enthusiastic grin softens into a nervous smile as the setter nears him. _Will he like it?_

“I got you something,” Shouyou says as he hands over the capsule toy, gesturing for the other to open the container. Surprised and curious, Kageyama twists the container open, fishes out the keychain, and stares at the angry crow.

“What’s this for?”

“It looks just like you, so I had to get it for you!”

“Gee, thanks.” Kageyama examines the keychain, marvels at the intricate details, turning it this way and that. Seemingly satisfied, he thrusts the keychain in front of Shouyou’s face. His expression morphs into the equivalent of a question mark as Kageyama shifts his school bag to the front.

“Clip it.”

“Eh? Why won’t you do it?” Shouyou questions but reaches for Little Kageyama anyway.

“I want you to do it,” he mumbles, pointedly looking away. Chalking it up to Kageyama being Kageyama, Shouyou attaches the keychain to one of the bag’s zippers. He admires the contrast of the keychain against the white material of the other’s bag.

“Come on, I want to practice some tosses,” Kageyama says. Shouyou’s stomach swoops as he catches a glimpse of the setter’s small smile and at the thought of hitting his tosses.

*

Tobio wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he loves the keychain Hinata gave him (he insists on calling it “Little Kageyama”). He’s not fond of accessories, regarding them as unnecessary, but he’s making an exception since it’s from his favorite person. It reminds him a lot of the shorter male, especially whenever his eyes land on the miniature bird, and this happens quite frequently since it’s in a very visible location.

He suddenly feels a little self-conscious. It’s normal to always think about your significant other, right? Ever since he had the life-changing realization that the orange-haired male meant more to him than a rival, a teammate, or a best friend, and that he seemed to be the cause of Tobio experiencing palpitations and losing the ability to use his words properly whenever he was around the other, his thoughts have constantly been filled with _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, volleyball, Hinata_. He wonders, does Hinata think of him just as much?

All this pondering gives Tobio an idea: he’ll shop for the perfect gift for Hinata, something that can keep him in the other’s thoughts. He won’t lose.

Tobio decides to give it one afternoon as they walk home together. It was a challenge finding a gift he’s sure Hinata would like. He eventually settled on a capsule toy keychain similar to what he received from the other. He was ecstatic to find one designed as a sun with a grinning face that resembled Hinata on most days. It’s perfect. ~~~~

The duo stop next to a streetlamp as Tobio searches for the said gift in his bag. He is fixated at the other’s surprised look, brown eyes almost sparkling, as he holds out the item.

“Thank you,” Hinata says, smile spreading wider, causing his cheeks to dimple. “You didn’t have to get me anything in return, though.”

“I want to.” Tobio smiles back, relieved that the other likes it. Hinata then carefully opens the container and takes out the sun-shaped keychain.

“It’s you.” Tobio watches Hinata inspect the keychain, lightly running his thumb over the inked surface of its face. Feeling overjoyed, Hinata laughs heartily, the cheerful sound ringing in the air around them and filling Tobio with warmth in the otherwise chilly late afternoon.

Once his laughter has been reduced to chuckles, Hinata fishes out his phone from his pants pocket and hands both device and keychain to the setter. “Here, clip it.”

Tobio does as he’s told, feeling his smile widen at his success as he hands back the other his phone. He often finds himself smiling more when he’s around Hinata, his happiness being infectious.

Hearts both light and thoughts filled with each other, the two continue their way home.

***

Extra:

A few days later, with nothing much to do at home, Shouyou decides to clean up the mess that is the inside of his school bag. As he takes out its contents one by one, he is surprised to find the container the keychain Kageyama gave him came in. He must’ve absentmindedly stuffed it inside in his bag, as is the fate of most of his belongings, and had forgotten all about it.

Through the clear plastic half, he spots something inside that he didn’t notice the first time. He opens the container and takes out a small folded piece of paper that definitely did not come with the toy. He unfolds it and immediately recognizes the chicken scratch inked on the surface.

_You are the sun of my life._

What feels like a thousand butterflies flutter in his stomach as he re-reads the short but meaningful sentence. He doesn’t even bother suppressing the smile that overtakes his face.

_You win, Kageyama._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while (and my first for this ship). Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
